1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles and more particularly to a vehicle sliding door device. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a vehicle sliding door device having manual and fully automatic operational modes.
2. Discussion
In various types of motor vehicles, including minivans, delivery vans, and the like, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a relatively large side openings that are located immediately behind the front doors which are opened and closed with a sliding door. The sliding door is typically mounted with hinges on horizontal tracks on the vehicle body for guided sliding movement between a closed position flush with the vehicle body closing the side opening and an open position located outward of and alongside the vehicle body rearward of the side opening. The sliding door may be operated manually, as is most generally the case or with a power operated system to which the present invention is directed.
Commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 5,536,061, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, discloses a powered sliding side door for a motor vehicle. The door is operated with a power drive mechanism that is pivotally mounted on the door and extends through a side opening in the door. In the exemplary embodiment illustrated, the drive mechanism includes a reversible electric motor that drives a friction wheel which is spring biased to forcibly engage a drive/guide track located beneath the vehicle floor and attached to the vehicle body. The friction drive wheel rides on the drive/guide track to open and close the door and additionally guides and stabilizes its sliding movement.
While the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,061 provided certain improvements in the pertinent art, several drawbacks have been noted. These drawbacks included, for example, the appearance of the power sliding door, and the cost, reliability and performance of the drive apparatus.
Another type of power sliding side door utilizes a power drive mechanism having a reversible electric motor which is mounted in the vehicle body and connected to operate the door through a cable system. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,301. Another type of power sliding door utilizing a rack and a pinion gear to effect the movement of the side door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,729. Arrangements of both of these types requires considerable accommodating space and modifications to the body structure and are not readily installed in an upgrading manner to convert an existing manually operated sliding door to a power operated sliding door.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an improved power sliding door system for a motor vehicle, and a method for controlling same, having improved reliability and performance which may be readily installed in an upgrading manner to convert an existing manually operated sliding door to a power sliding door.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved control methodology for a power sliding door system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a control methodology for a power sliding door system which arrests the operation of the sliding door system in a power-assisted mode when any of the handles of the door system are actuated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control methodology for a power sliding door system with enhanced child guard features.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control methodology for a power sliding door system which arrests the operation of the sliding door system in a power assisted-mode when a fuel door is in the path of the sliding door.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a control methodology for a power sliding door system which detects the presence of obstacles in the path of the sliding door and inhibits movement of the sliding door in response to the detection of two obstacles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control methodology for a power sliding door system which does not require the door drive means or inertia to actuate the latch mechanism and latch the sliding door.
A method is provided for controlling a power sliding door system having a power drive mechanism for propelling the sliding door and a power latching mechanism for latching the sliding door in a latched condition. The methodology provides enhanced monitoring and control of the power sliding door system to improve the operation of the sliding door in both the power-assisted and manual modes. The control methodology inhibits the operation of the power sliding door system in response to the actuation of any of the sliding door handles or if a fuel door is in the path of the sliding door. The control methodology also inhibits the operation of the sliding door system if a child guard mechanism is enabled. The control methodology includes an obstacle detection routine which detects obstacles in two directions of travel. The control methodology does not require the power drive mechanism or inertia to cause the latch mechanism to latch the sliding door in the latched condition.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.